


Starting Over

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: When Daryl and Maggie see the car with the white cross, and the blonde hair driving away, they have to follow it. What happens when they do?





	Starting Over

“We tried Rick’s way. It’s not working.” Maggie was saying, her shoulder length brown hair falling into her face from the wind.  
Daryl nodded, kicking the ground as he held onto the container of gas.  
“Well what the hell we gon’ do?” He asked her. It felt weird to him- not backing up Rick who was closer to him than his own brother had been. But he didn’t agree with what Rick was doing. He’d always love the man like a brother- but right now he was frustrated with him.  
“We gotta do things our own way. To figure out how to kill Negan and once he’s dead, take care of the saviors who don’t want to change their ways.” Maggie was saying, but all Daryl could hear was the sound of the approaching car.  
He quickly hid with Maggie, watching the car pass.  
Feeling his heart start to speed up when he saw the white cross, the blonde head in the drivers seat looked oddly familiar.  
He heard Maggie’s choked sob from next to him, and he knew his suspicions had been correct.  
“Beth.” He heard Maggie say. Weren’t they just having Anne paint her portrait? The painting that didn’t nearly match her true beauty, the way her smile made Daryl feel like nothing was wrong.  
He turned to look at Maggie before he took off after the car, hearing her behind him.  
-  
Daryl wasn’t sure how long he was running. But he found a car and climbed into it, Maggie putting the gas in before they sped off down the road, trying to catch up with the car.  
“There!” Maggie pointed. The car was on the side of the road, and Daryl pulled behind it and got out.  
Daryl told Maggie to take caution- they didn’t know what they were walking into. But Maggie didn’t care, she ran to the car screaming her sister’s name.  
Daryl was still in shock. The last time he saw her- she was limp in his arms as he gingerly placed her body into the back of the trunk. There was no way she was here now. She was dead.  
Or was she?  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched her step out of the car and ran to her sister and hugged her.  
“Maggie!” She exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Her voice made Daryl take a step back.  
“Maggie. Don’t move.” He heard Beth say as she pointed a gun at him. At him. His hands flew up and he stared at her- her face hard, the pink scars on her cheek and forehead, the gunshot wound scar that was at the top of her face.  
“Beth!” Maggie stood in front of her. “This is Daryl. Remember?”  
“I don’t.” Beth stared at her sister. “I woke up at this strange hospital and the last thing I can remember is the farm. Where’s daddy?”  
-  
Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She didn’t remember anything. Beth didn’t know her dad was dead. He heard her saying that the last thing she remembered was waking up to ride her horse, and then she woke up in the hospital. Daryl could’ve laughed then. ‘Sure. Bring her back but not her memories of the last years.’ He shook his head and leaned against the car.  
“Bethy, that was years ago.” Maggie ran her hand through her sister’s hair. “We had to leave the farm..” Daryl watched Maggie and saw the pain on her face.  
“Daryl and his group came to the farm. His friend’s boy was shot by Otis, and we fixed him up. They helped us after we had to leave the farm.” Maggie was trying her best to explain.  
Daryl listened, and he watched Beth look over at him quite a bit, and he felt the hair stand up on his arms as he rubbed his chin, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.  
“Daddy he’s.. he’s dead, Beth.” Maggie whispered. “When he died, we got split up...” Maggie turned to Daryl.  
He looked back at her. “We should be getting back.” He said.  
“You have to come back with us.” Maggie was telling Beth, holding her hand.  
“I-I..”  
“It’s getting dark. Please Beth? We- we’ve missed you.” Daryl could hear Maggie’s voice breaking. To be honest if he spoke he’d hear it happening to his own voice too.  
“Okay.”  
He felt relief at the simple word that left Beth Greene’s lips. That’s when he looked at her. His eyes must’ve shown some kind of emotion because she lowered her gaze first.  
-  
The drive was long, and silent as Daryl gripped the steering wheel between his hands. The sisters were quiet, Beth was asleep on Maggie’s shoulder in the backseat. Daryl met her gaze- and she was upset, tears running down her face. He knew what she was feeling. Beth already had to live the past once, but now she was going to have to again. But he promised himself he wouldn’t let her go through it alone. He already lost her once, he had to get her back.  
To the night at the funeral home, where he told her he changed because of her. She changed him, wound her way into his life and never really left it.  
Daryl pulled up to hilltop, hearing the gate creak open and Daryl drove in.  
“I can carry her..” he said quietly.  
Maggie looked hesitant. “What if she wakes up? She doesn’t remember you..”  
“I’m just helping her. She won’t wake up.” He grumbled under his breath.  
“Which room should I take her to?” He asked, slipping his arms around her and picking her up bridal style, her head on his chest. It made him remember the hospital/ how he carried her out then. Her blood even stained his shirt- he had to throw it out.  
“My room.” Maggie said. Daryl nodded, carrying the sleeping Beth inside.  
He made it to Maggie’s room, and gently laid her down on the bed. Beth looked so peaceful- asleep, Daryl had to remind himself, and not dead. It took everything in him to not reach out and brush her hair out of her face. But he couldn’t, and he stepped back, staring down at her. He sighed, closing his eyes, and when he opened them, she was staring up at him.  
He blinked rapidly. “I’m sorry-“ He stammered, shocked that he couldn’t find the words to say.  
He found that she was smiling at him.  
“Daryl..” she whispered, before her eyes closed again.  
His heart leaped into his throat, as then he did reach forward, gently brushing her hair out of her face.  
Then he turned, and stood guard outside of her door while she slept.


End file.
